


“2nd” Birthday

by devil_die



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Other, tw fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Gerard and Mikey are out on their own around the time of Mikey’s birthday and he wanted to make him something for his birthday.
Relationships: Gerard Way & Mikey Way
Kudos: 3





	“2nd” Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> a / n : I wanted to do smthng for the Way’s n was fluffy n I know gee almost burnt a house down once so here we are

Mikey rubbed at his eyes a little as he woke up catching the smell that was so familiar to him as it was the sent of his brother's body wash from his shower the night before. It was a soothing smell he enjoyed as it felt calming and reminded him of his brother. But then it hit him how cold and lonely the bed was, and how it reminded him of the night before for when he had woke up from a nightmare. He slid out of the bed and blindly felt for his glasses on the side table, he blushed them on before shoving his hair back out of his face although it was a mess from sleeping. He padded downstairs to follow the smell of something baking. He was curious on what it was although he didn't want to scare Gerard or ruin the surprise so he tried to hide out of the way. He pressed his black t-shirt clad chest to the wall. The legs of his pajama pants started to fall under his feet as he leaned up like this. The plaid fabric falling under his heels wasn't the most enjoyable feeling as he stood back at his full height so he wasn't peaking into the kitchen. He walked backwards a little making sure not to make too much noise so he didn't alert his big brother that he was awake. Mikey started to walk back trying to make his steps a little louder before he yawned as he reached the doorway. This got his brother to look up at him, which made Mikey happy when he saw the smile form on his brother's face.  
Gee had a look of worry on his face at first but it turned to a small as soon as he saw Mikey standing there. "Hey, you sleep okay?" he asked with a small smile as he felt some of his messy and dark hair fall into his eyes. He brushed it out of his eyes once more as Mikey shrugged a little and walked over to the small table in their house. Gee frowned a little before he walked over to the table and stood across from Mikey. "Have another nightmare after you came in my room?" He asked forgetting about his cupcakes in the oven to comfort his little brother.  
"No, I'm still just tired."  
Gerard nodded a little as he ruffled Mikey's hair and spoke up after he walked away from the younger boy. "Happy birthday, Mokey."  
Mikey glared at him a little as he tried to flatten his hair back down from this before he spoke up. "Thanks, loser." He joked before he noticed the apron Gerard was wearing. Once Mikey got him at a second hand store, one that he got to embarrass his older brother never expecting him to ever really wear it. Seeing it covered in batter and what looked to be the dry powder of something on it, made Mikey happy. "Nice apron, Princess." He joked with his elder brother as he pushed his glasses up his head to rub at his eyes, he hadn't been up long enough for them to not be bothering him.  
Gerard furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he looked down to the apron he had tugged on when he got started on the cupcakes. Although he laughed a little as he read it before rolling his eyes a little. "Haha, very funny Monkey." He teased with a small smirk on his lips.  
"Gerard? Look-"  
"Yeah I know I got the apron you got me on."  
"Not what i meant look behind you-" Mikey spoke as he tugged his glasses back down and quickly stood up.  
"Shit-!" Gerard started to panic as he saw the fire starting up in the oven on the cupcakes he had been trying to make for his baby brother.  
Mikey scrambled across the kitchen to the fire extinguisher and then moving to the oven to try and put it out as soon as Gerard opened the door of the oven.  
Once the fire was out, Gerard sighed softly and tugged the pan out of the oven and sat it on the stove top. Only one had seemed to manage to make it safely through the fire. He noticed Mikey seemed to be sitting in of the miss matched kitchen chairs with his glasses sitting in front of him from him crying. Gerard knew Mikey wouldn't admit it but he was upset that his birthday hadn't been going the best. A small smile tugged its way onto his lips as he popped the one good one out and iced it before putting a candle on it. Although the only candle he could find was a "2" candle, he knew it was the thought that counted as most would say. Gerard grabbed a lighter and started over to the table. "Put your glasses on blind ass." Gee joked before sitting the cupcake down and tugged a chair up beside Mikey's.  
As Gerard reached out to light the candle, Mikey grabbed onto his arm and yelled out. "No! You already burnt one thing lets not burn more-" he only partly joked with his brother.  
"Happy birthday, pokey." Gerard joked with his baby brother. "I'm sorry your birthday failed like this..." He mumbled out before feeling his baby brother hugging onto him.  
"I love you, Gee.." Mikey mumbled out softly as he hid his face in the other's chest and felt a small kiss on the top of his head.  
"I love you more, Mikey.."


End file.
